Indestructible
by RikaandHerPikachu
Summary: With his heartbeat always in speed around Nanami, Kurusu Syo makes a resolution - to be strong for her.


He leaned against a tree, trying to control his rapid breathing. He didn't want to over do it, so it was break time, out of sight from anyone that could scoop him up, out of sight from everyone. Let his heart rate calm, he needed to keep his health in check. His body, so cursed, he beat the odds, he still was alive. Healthy diet, fitness training, he had done everything he could, with care; he was alive. Five years past his supposed expiration date, he was seventeen; seventeen times five seconds away from meeting face with whoever was behind.

Eyes, pools of blue, widened as he pressed his back against the tree, palms flat.

He really didn't want _her _to see him like this, so vulnerable to everything. It was certainly less than the awesome, strong image he wanted to put up. Thinking of her, of impressing her, of captivating her, it gave him the strength to try to calm down – but thinking of her caused his heart to race more, and suddenly he was light headed. He sat, sticking against the tree, staring upwards at the leaves, the sounds of Natsuki's calls of "Syo-chan~" a blur.

"Syo-kun?"

Dart up, Syo quickly tried to act in control, "What's up, Nanami?"

"Syo-kun, I wanted to check up on you. You seemed tired… are you okay?"

Her amber eyes cut deeply, the drum in his chest pounded again – she was just so pretty and he could keep calm. He didn't want to admit to her this yet; he had to act tough, a wall of unbreakable stature; he stood quickly, "Of course I'm fine, Nanami!" He patted her shoulders, grinning.

Haruka followed his response up with a smile, "That's good, Syo-kun. I just wanted to make sure."

He adjusted the hat on her head, that hat he gave her, not being able to help the way his heart beat – what if something were to happen right then? He was strong, but with the pounding, he wouldn't be anything but a wimp to the attackers… no. He would protect her. No matter the costs to him.

"Syo-chan~ Haru-chan~"

Natsuki's calls were closer, and Syo surely wanted more alone time with this princess of his. Syo immediately made a decision, a decision that he figured might be risky, since linking hands with Haruka would either allow them to flee faster, or cause them to both be scooped up into Natsuki's grip. Either way, he'd be with her all the way – this was the _manliness _he planned to display.

"Nanami, let's go this way, alright?"

"Eh?"

Syo took her hand in his, affirmative smile, he wanted to be her prince, and if that even meant going against every impossible in the books, he would do it.

_Ba-dum! Ba-dum! Ba-dum! _

He, who trained to be on par with his idol in martial arts, couldn't even control the pounding in his chest. Being alone with her was truly the best and worst feeling – it was a love that had the potential to kill, and those would be the strongest.

He recalled that day back at the academy, that one day, oh he could think on it with a laugh. She, she swore it would let her become closer to him, to spend a day helping him with everything, a day where she would be the equivalent to his servant and such a title he dismissed quickly, but one thing came out of it – she called him 'Prince.'

In her words, her voice, it boosted his confidence, only allowed his 'Ore-sama' self-calling to rise to the praise. It was in this day that he further, so much further, understood her and knew that she understood him.

Indestructability, being alone with Haruka, wasn't like being actually alone.

A nice spot, so clear, so free, this way, he could think. Being alone with her, every moment, the more comfortable he felt. Her smile, he instantly returned it.

His gift, his favorite hat, looked so good on her, it fit her perfectly and left a staple – he wouldn't let the others have her.

Keep alert, he held hand as she looked at him, amber eyes curious, "Syo-kun, why?"

Syo let her hand go and fell backwards, laying down on the grass and looking up at her, "Nanami, Natsuki would've scooped us both up this time. Is this a problem?"

"Oh, not at all, Syo-kun!" Haruka shook her head, sitting down on her knees next to him. He moved his head to her lap, causing her to blush, and brushed his hand against her face.

"I'll protect you, Nanami. Don't worry."

"Huh?"

He laughed right afterward, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. "Thanks, Nanami."

His heartbeat sped up once more, but he would not be shaken. He simply did not know the meaning of "give up" and that was how everything was. She was their composer; he would be her prince, always.

_"You can do it, Syo-kun!"_

_"Keep going, my prince!" _

He always thought of the way she encouraged him, in his personal fanclub of one important princess and all the fans he, as an idol, had gained. The cupping of her hands around her mouth as she shouted, her frantic waves when he glanced her waves, knowing she was there, that was the absolute fuel to his indestructibility.

She was his greatest strength.

His greatest weakness.

With her, he would truly be indestructible.


End file.
